


Petty Affection

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 돌아보면 사소하고 구질구질한것도 그때만큼은 제일 소중한 추억인것처럼





	Petty Affection

멍하니 보고만 서있던 론은 몸을 움직였다. 지쳐보이는 그를 침대에 뉘이고 이불을 덮어줬다. 텅 빈, 색을 잃은 눈동자가 천정을 바라본다. 막 방을 나서려는데, 론의 손목이 잡아 당겨졌다. 시선을 천정에 고정한 채로 그렇게 론의 손목을 붙잡고 한참을 있다가 마지못해 놓으며 몸을 옆으로 뉘이는 그를 지켜봤다. 옆에 있던 의자를 침대 앞으로 가져가 앉고, 베개에 얼굴을 묻은 말포이를 봤다. 깊게 내쉬어진 론의 한숨소리에 눈을 뜬 말포이가 입을 열었다.

“모든게 끝났어.”

론은 얼굴을 양손에 묻고 말포이가 한 말의 의미를 찾으려고 노력했다. 하지만 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다. 불편한 침묵이 론을 내리 눌렀다. 이대로 조금만 더 있으면 침묵에 숨이 막혀 미칠것 같아 머리속에 떠오르는 말을 아무렇게나 내 뱉었다.

“최소한 우리는 살아 있어.”

론의 말에 코웃음을 치고는 몸을 돌려 천정을 봤다.

“너는 살아 있어.”

말포이의 말에 묻었던 얼굴을 들어 말포이를 봤다. 텅 비었던 눈동자가 묽어졌다. 다시 몸을 돌려 등을 론쪽으로 향하게 한 말포이는 주변에 있는 이불을 한껏 끌어당겨 몸을 감쌌다. 그렇게 하면 이불이 모든걸 막아 줄것 같다는 듯이 이불 속으로 몸을 웅크렸다.

“너도 살아 있어. 말포이. 너도.”

조용하게 흐느끼는 소리가 방안을 채웠다.  
의자에서 몸을 일으켜세워 침대끝에 걸터 앉았다. 한사람이 겨우 누울수 있는 작은 침대여서 말포이의 등과, 론의 등이 만났다. 침대에 앉아 등에서 느껴지는 다른 사람의 움직임이 어느정도 안정 되었을때 론은 입을 열었다.

“괜찮아.”

어깨 너머로 말포이가 얼굴을 묻은 쪽을 봤다. 훌쩍이는 소리에 말포이 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 앉았다. 등을 부드럽게 쓰다듬는 론의 손길에 말포이는 흠칫 했지만 곧 긴장을 풀었다. 잔뜩 눈물에 젖은 떨리는 목소리가 들렸다.

“안 괜찮아.”

론은 신고있던 신발을 벗고 침대위로 올라왔다. 이불에 둘둘 말려있는 말포이를 가슴에 끌어 안으면서 말했다.

“너는 안 괜찮지만, 난 괜찮아.”

말포이는 몸을 돌려 누워 얼굴을 론의 가슴에 묻으며 말했다.

“이러면 더 많은걸 바랄지도 몰라.”

드레이코의 훌쩍거림이 진정이 되고 방안은 또 다시 정적이 흘렀지만, 아까처럼 불편하지 않았다. 론은 말포이를 더 꼬옥 안으면서 말했다.

“어쩌면 더 많이 바래 달라고 이러는 걸지도 몰라.”


End file.
